


An Engagement

by teepot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teepot/pseuds/teepot
Summary: Their evening is filled with red tipped ears from the chilled Barcelona night, the scent of peppermint and Viktor's thick cologne, the sound of their heartbeats pulsing faster filling their ears. Yuri proposes to Viktor-- in which they decide to head back to their hotel room afterwards instead of meeting for dinner with their competitors.





	

Time can’t seem to process throughout Yuri’s mind as numerous questions flutter his conscience. His ears filter and flood out all sound coming to them, the only thing he can hear is a murmur of the carolers positioned nearly ten steps away.

A soft wind blows over the diverse crowd shopping away for the upcoming holiday coming closer by each second. Though the wind is blocked from him by a figure with silver hair standing before him, the tuft of his sheer bangs moving with the element that gives Yuri a clear view of his crystal like eyes. The sight causes shoulders to shiver, though Yuri blames it on the cold.

The long digits of his fingers currently clasp against a black velvet box that had just previously held a golden ring, the ring that fit perfectly on the opposite man’s finger while he was given a matching set, circling along his own exact finger. Yuri can’t seem to move his eyes from the apprehension.

“You’re nervous.” The familiar silver haired man says, head tilted slightly as his own digits cast over the golden jewelry secured on his left hand. He can smell hints of peppermint coming out of shops and a hint of Viktor’s thick cologne.

“Viktor--” Yuuri opens his mouth to speak but finds himself falling under a dark crimson spell, the tips of his ears heating up from the embarrassment of the event. He finally stares back into Viktors skyline eyesight.

The skater admits, in his mind, that he truly is nervous. It was a day he never thought would come about, a day in which the man he had looked up to the day he started skating until now agreed to give himself over, to marry him. It was a day that Yuri had imagined in his mind countless times, though he never imagined it would turn out like this, in this market place secluded just a few feet away from a crowd before the Grand Prix. Never even thinking it’d be true to have Viktor even look at him in real life nonetheless separate his ways from his homeplace in Russia just to be a coach for the skater. Viktor gave so much away for Yuri already as it is, but to confirm in giving half of him away to share with the younger figure had caused Yuri’s heart to beat harder than ever before. He grips the ring holder even tighter within his palm.

It’s when Viktor’s ungloved hand comes up to caress against Yuri’s cheek as if telling him that everything is perfectly fine, the skater’s arms wind over the coach's shoulders in which are covered by the dark fabric of his peacoat. Eyelids flutter to a close while both melt in the serenity of a shared kiss, their bodies flush together as Viktor’s head tilts down just slightly to be able to endeavour the kiss. The love between the two was something they both had never experienced before, the realization of need that they have on each other picks up on it’s pace, and they sigh against one another’s lips. The bond of their love is encircled and enclasped in the rings connected against them, the sync of their lips speaking words neither of them could produce in any of their known languages. It was a new language, a language of passion and lust, a language of pure serenity they had for each other. Viktor’s thumb caresses over the redness of Yuri’s cheek, brushed with the blush of the cold Barcelona night and the lingering feelings that tug on their heartstrings.

“Let’s head to our room, alright?” Viktor smiles with his eyes, crinkles appearing at the corners while the tip of his nose slides along the cold bridge of Yuri’s. Yuri nods, returning the expression with one of his own content smiles.

 

 

A content sigh purses through the coach’s lips as he sets down the plentiful bags containing the numerous items bought throughout the day of sightseeing in the front hallway of their hotel room, fingers then once again slipping the leather gloves off of the slimness of his hands, revealing the gold cast that presents itself on Viktors finger. Yuri follows behind him into their shared room, letting his eyes skim over the dark clothing his lover has on-- his fiance has on. The black peacoat that had seemed too large for Yuri’s shorter figure balanced perfectly on the broadness of his coaches own set. It seemed brand new, judging by the vibrant shade.

Viktor’s phone lets out a notification, both himself and Yuri turning their heads to look at the electronic that vibrates against one of the two beds. It surprises Yuri everytime to see the ring, Viktor reaching his hand out to look at the screen that presents a text message, giving his lover another view of the matching charm representing their love, or luck in Yuri’s words. It takes the taller a minute before explaining what it had said to Yuri.

“Ah, Chris is meeting with some of the other skaters for some dinner, he said your sister and the ballet teacher are there as well…” Viktor chuckles solemnly while setting his phone back down, slipping his arms out of the fabric of the black coat before letting it rest against the bed as well. Soon after his fingers roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt to get a bit more comfortable. “I’m not surprised they’re all there with the rest of them, maybe it’d be best if we go!”

There’s no two ways about it, he was head over his heels for the talkative partner currently making himself at home within their shared room. Though he wasn’t surprised over his feelings, not merely, but just the slight realization of excitement that must be running through his coaches veins makes Yuri’s blush travel all the way down his neck and under his scarf. He knew Viktor would have this sort of reaction once he had proposed-- if he had accepted of course. The sheer thought of their marriage in future set course in the taller figure’s mind as he was set to let every person in the universe know about it.

“We could perhaps show off the rings-- our charms, how you’d put it. It’d be nice to let them know sooner than later.” Viktor confirms to himself as he thinks about all the possible reactions they could get out of their competitors, all their friends. Curiosity tips over his slight rambling, taking a few blinks before turning around to make eye contact with the skater, fully facing him he then takes a step closer to see what's the matter in which why he won’t respond to his question. “Something the matter?”

Yuri can feel his breath staggering as he feels as if his chest will explode if he gets any happier, his sight never leaving from his lover’s. “I…” The skater begins, face never seeming to redeem itself from it’s pink afterglow, his hand shakily being raised upwards to his avail, letting his slim fingers press against the area in which Viktor’s heart rests. “I want to… I want to be here with you. Only with you. I-- please.” The shorter figure returns to the coach’s suggestion, regaining a bit of confidence after finally finding his ground once again. The tips of his fingers curl into his fiance’s dress shirt over the beating sensation of his heart against his skin that Yuri can so evidently feel, letting his mind rest easy due to the way that he can tell Viktor is just as nervous, is just as excited, as himself.

“Of course we can stay, I didn’t mean to rush you I just--”

“I want to make love with you.” It’s under his breath, a near mumble if he were to describe it. The way Viktor’s eyes grow wide after a moment or two, the context of the statement clicking within his thoughts, and he can’t help but swallow thickly, he could tell that the elder perfectly heard what he had muttered. “I understand if you want to wait but… I love you, I love you Viktor and I want to express it in more ways than one.” Yuri’s confidence soon again leaves the scene as he grows shyer under Viktor’s strong gaze, a more surprised gaze than any he’s ever seen. Not even when he lands the most unexpected axles, finally landing a perfect quadruple salchow, sharing their first kiss. It was an expression he has never seen before and he isn’t exactly sure if it’s a look with a positive outcome. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to I just…”

“No, _no._ ” Viktor’s lips come together in a tight line across his face as if he’s trying to hold back an impossibly huge smirk, or grin, or _something_ along the lines. “I’ve wanted to… For a long time. I didn’t think you’d be willing.”

“Not even a proposal could demonstrate how terribly I’ve been wanting this?”

“Not even a proposal.” It’s a short reply, but it comes off jokingly as Viktor’s heart shaped grin comes into the picture.

There’s a pause between them. Yuri’s heart flutters when he presses his hand against the side of his lover’s neck, feeling the warmth radiating to the tips of his fingers. Every little touch, every soft sound has become more beautiful to him with each second passing. He memorizes everything with the touch of his fingers, the silver threads of hair that trace over the lengths of his fingers while he moves the digits along the side of Viktor’s head. He doesn’t quite understand what in life he’s done right in order to receive the attention and goodness of the former skater’s heart, but he knows he will never let it go to waste, he will cherish each part of his fiance until his last breath, until his retirement from skating, until his retirement from life.

He is cultivated with love and nurture, beautiful, with the amount of grace never witnessed alongside another human being. With features so flawless and skin a shade of such purity he could describe it as a pale gold, if not a little paler than Yuuri’s slighter rougher skin. No matter where you look there wasn’t a single blemish on the man’s face, not even the slightest beginning of a wrinkle, nothing has changed since the second he saw him on the television in which had sparked his love for skating. His irises are the lightest hue of blue. They look like a drop of the sea in a night of navy.

To know the one person he had been in love with since the very beginning is now here in his arms, captivated by his own unique looks, makes him know he’s the luckiest man alive.

The finger’s that were once massaging at the side of his companion’s head is now bunching his gorgeous light locks in his fist, Viktor’s hand slides off his shoulder and up his neck to cradle the back of his head and gently pull him up so he can see his face more clearly. It takes all of three seconds for his eyes to shift from questioning to decided, and then he’s pressing his lips to his student’s. Yuri’s second hand delicately placing against the side of his coaches temple while their bodies dance together in rhythm, heartbeats filling their visions as they soon again share their stories between plush lips.

Soft moans carry out of Yuuri’s lips, and Viktor can tell the shyness of this activity is reaching up to Yuuri, the eros of his skating performance filling in the position to seduce him, though during the kiss he finds the sweetness of the man he truly fell in love with, not the performer.

Viktor opens his mouth almost immediately; he’d have to be completely out of his mind to not accept such an opportunity, the kiss he’s been dreaming of having shared with the skater. Hand dropping to the slight dip of his lower back to support him, Viktor kisses him harder, his own mouth opening without hesitation, welcoming Viktor's tongue, caressing it with his own.

It’s an overly new experience for the skater as his mind fills with the heat and passion created from the interaction, though he follows his heart’s directions and arches his back that his chest flushes up to his lover’s. Their tongues lap each other in a lewd rhythm, exploring each other to different dimensions as they pant into the heat of each other’s mouths. The Russian works a hand underneath the student’s undershirt, desperate for the feel of more skin, and Yuri's right there with him, not shy at all in this moment of time, pulling back and yanking at the fitted scarf around his neck that desperately finds the need to be removed, chuckling to himself when Viktor whines at the loss of contact. He's not much better though, fingers fumbling to undo each of the fastened buttons that hold together the dress shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, his delicate hands stroking and squeezing and touching Viktor all over. Viktor looks at him fondly. And Yuri leans in to kiss him once more.

Long fingers slip through the hooks of his belt holders as the silver haired attempts to lead him, using both of their fumbling legs to try and shuffle over to the perfectly made bed while trying to keep up with the kiss. Soon enough Yuri feels the fabric of his white undershirt being crumpled underneath his armpits as the elder’s hands work their more experienced magic on the fastenings of his belt buckle. The jet black fitted jeans he was just wearing now slipping down over the slight curve of his hips and hastily slipping the ends over his heels until they’re completely out of sight; leaving him in his boxers and pushed up tee. Viktor’s fingers push back his own hair as he completely marvels at the sight beneath him, unable to focus on a singular part of him, wanting to look at every inch of his body at the same time.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Viktor?” The man being looked upon asks solemnly, as if he were nervous of Viktor saying no though the both of them know deep within them they yearn for this. For a moment, the coach doesn’t know what to say, instead looks into his lover’s eyes with an expression filled to the brim with the utmost admiration.

“Yuuri.” He speaks through his accent, watching as Yuri’s hands resolutely clench at the bed sheets beneath them. The Russian figure grabs them both and places them firmly on his own shoulders. The fingertips of his one hand coming together to curve sweetly around his shoulder blade in which it was placed upon, the fingers of the other pathing it’s way amongst the light hairs on the back of his lover’s neck, then curving around, holding him there. “Today was the day in which I agreed in marrying you. Today is the day I swore myself over to you. Today is the day, that I, Viktor Nikiforov, want to express the amount of love I have for you.”

Yuri doesn’t let go of him, and Viktor’s forehead presses against the smooth skin of his lover’s stomach. His lips pepper gentle kisses against the toned skin

“Ya tebyA lyublyU, Yuuri.” The man whispers against the small slopes, the structure of his torso, before pressing one last delicate kiss just above the hollowness of his bellybutton. Then looks up to his lover through his lightly coloured eyelashes. Yuri chokes back a moan from the language and rubs his thumbs with a bit of pressure, in the hollows under Viktor’s ears, right at the back of his jaw, just where Viktor likes it. It causes Viktor to shiver.

Yuri takes a moment to appreciate the view, then spreads his legs in open invitation. Easing the elder into his protection.

It doesn’t take the silver-haired figure long before he gives into such an invitation, slipping his fingers within the waistband of Yuri’s briefs, tugging the stretchy grey material down over the shaft of his growing length, to the curve of his slightly red knees, down to meet with the discarded pair of jeans. The feeling between them in the moment couldn’t be described. It was breathtaking to have both lovers put their entirety of trust into each other, to experience something that could only bond each other together even more than what they had thought would be impossible. The growing emotions building within the capacity of their minds completely spilling between them, the past eight months with each other, spending nearly each day in one another’s company, along with the banquet hall in which was the first time Viktor had met the incredible individual. It created something beautiful. Something new. A spark within both of them that needed to be fueled by each other.

Viktor’s long fingers encircle around Yuri’s length, thumb massaging over the sensitive slit the moment before he begins bobbing his wrist in continuous movements. His eyes can’t seem to be removed from the events happening, watching his lover’s pink flushed length growing thicker from his movements. It causes a rush of adrenaline that spreads throughout his veins. He begins tonguing the head as his fingers never tire to a stop.

Yuri stares wild-eyed and breathless, teeth sinking into the plushness of his lower lip, attempting to keep from crying out, but when he meets Viktor's gaze he relaxes, breathing out, allowing himself to gasp, and sigh, and smile the sweetest smile Viktor has ever seen.

He teases with his lips, delicately kissing at the skater’s heat that twitches eagerly in his smooth palm. With how he averts his crystal sight from Yuri’s cock to his own face he can see that the collar of the colourless fabric bunched beneath his arms is now being nibbling against, realizing how Yuri is trying to filter out the loudness of his moans. It’s adorable.

Finally the taller grants the younger access, lips parting to wrap around half of Yuri’s length. The walls of his mouth close around the warm shaft while humming sweetly in reply to the taste. Viktor can feel Yuri’s chest begin to heave over the immense pleasure produced between his thighs. The reaction only causes Viktor to suck harder. Head rising and falling, taking in enough to be able to keep his wrapped hand around the base and stroke firmly as he tongues the underside of his member, trailing the fingers of his free hand across Yuri’s thigh in a loving action.

And just like that, Yuri can feel he’s already on the brink. He tries to keep his eyes open to watch his lover oh so skillfully suck him off but the pleasure running through his body makes it so difficult. He feels as if his propped up legs will give out in any second. With that in mind, Yuri tries with the rest of the strength in his body to push Viktor’s shoulder, a gentle shove more or less, telling him that he’s not going to be able to restrain any longer. Unwillingly taking the offer to pull off of him, Viktor gives the base a loving squeeze as his tongue laps over the hole, taking in all of his fiance’s orgasm. Yuri whines out his name, toes curling into the softness of the sheets beneath them.

The coach keeps sucking to ride out his partner’s orgasm, and doesn’t stop until Yuri’s hips buckle in the slight dissatisfaction of the sensitivity of his ended climax. Viktor ends it off with a gentle kiss to the still semi-erect cock that rests against Yuri’s flat stomach.

“You didn’t have to do that you know.” Yuri manages out between staggered pants, attempting to prop himself up on his elbows.

Viktor laughs at the innocence of the statement and unbuckles his own pants, easing them and his boxers over his pulsing cock, which was noticeably eager to get out of it’s previous restraints. “I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?” Viktor teases with a catlike smile, sitting himself upwards after stealing a quick kiss, lifting a brow as he awaits a response

Yuri swallows thickly as he tries to refrain himself from staring directly onto Viktor’s erection, shuffling himself a bit closer. “You know I enjoyed it.” Yuri smiles passionately. He’s still hard as anything, but strangely enough he’s quite content just to rest there as Yuri’s breathing slows, stroking his thumb back and forth across one of the two exposed hipbones the figure skater possesses. That is, until Yuri’s sight finally ventures down south to gander upon what he’ll soon be taking part in.

His expression turns from curiosity, to excitement, to slight nervousness. Yuri isn’t exactly small, _to his standards at least_ , but the size difference has never been more obvious. Adventuring his hand down to his sight, he does as Viktor had done before to himself and cups his palm over the prominent length, standing up straight, curved against his stomach. He positions himself there, kissing soft pecks against the strong structure of his coaches jawline, revelling in it, letting Viktor rock his hips into the arc of his hand.

“I want to make you feel good too. Let me make you feel good.” Yuri whispers, as if he’s scared to say it any louder that he’ll melt, or even evaporate out of pure embarrassment. Though it doesn’t stop him from stroking his fiancé’s cock evidently.

Viktor’s breath staggers for a moment as he tries to keep his posture on his knees, needless to say he extends his arm behind Yuri to start rummaging in the bedside drawer in hopes to find something peculiar.

Yuri already can tell what it is, or at least he has a clue. Giving the cock that stands proudly within the confines of his fingers one last squeeze, he pulls back after capturing the last few kisses he can possibly muster from his lover’s lips. His finger’s take hold of the now wrinkled shirt that remains on his body, tugging it up and over his head and creates the tufts of his hair at the back of his head stick up slightly, completely bare. He turns his entire body around, placing his hands and knees against the soft mattress beneath their bodies. His legs spread apart a bit more once hearing the rustling of a wrapper and a click of an opening cap. Lube. Though he can’t hear any movement after the click, and he doesn’t quite understand why.

The skater tilts his head to the side to be able to glance at his partner, the frames on his face having slid down his nose to the point in which they’re resting against the tip of his nose. “Are you sure you’re… Ready for this?” Viktor examines the bottle, examines over Yuri’s behind, the way that his heavy length threatens to twitch over the way it silently begs to be touched. He captures eyes with Yuri. There’s a small curl of the younger’s lips, then a gentle nod of his head.

“Please…” The brunet clasps his fingers into the material of the blankets, giving them a secure squeeze before letting the upper half of his body rest down against the bed, dressed with a light beige tone. He puts his confidence into the second figure, for he knows Viktor is far more skilled in this area of expertise than he’ll ever be. Viktor does what’s asked, what’s lusted for, what he’s yearned for for what seems to be forever.

Squeezing the tube, a clear substance appears on the pads of his fingertips, closing the lid to let off another clicking sound he begins to warm and spread the abundant amount across his front two fingers.

Viktor lines his pointer up to the ring of muscles before prodding against it. It creates a soft hiss from the younger, though it’s due to the coolness of the gel against his heated skin. Pushing through, his finger curls against the tense walls, the coach curves his back forward to be able to give relaxing kisses against his lover’s shoulder blades, whispering soft words of encouragement, whispering out to try and calm him.

With that statement, his second digit is able to slip within his entrance with slightly more ease. Yuri can’t quite seem to explain the sensation the two foreign objects feel in him, he can’t quite focus due to the way the coach’s hand dips below him to once again stroke at his fully erect cock. His mind fogs once again, letting out soft pants and sighs as he pushes back into Viktor’s touch.

It’s quite obvious to know that Viktor has done this before-- whether with another or from research. It seems greedy, but the brunet beneath him somewhat wishes it’s the latter out of the two ideas.

His wrist pushes and pulls the fingers in and out of his lover, making gentle scissoring movements between the digits to try and spread open the tightness of his walls, prepping Yuri for what will come soon. Bodily fluids as well as the lubricant allows his hands to gain a faster momentum, the wetness dribbling down the edge of his wrist.

Fingers stroke his stiff member after withdrawing for a moment to add more of the clear lubricant. Yuri can’t seem to stop the sounds from spilling past his lips.

“Stop this teasing… Viktor…” Yuri twists his body and extends his arm behind him, fingers delicately trailing over the taller figure’s temple. He wants-- no, _needs,_ to feel Viktor. He spends quiet moments running his fingers over his lover’s face and around it, tracing the seams and lines against it, eventually cupping his cheek. Viktor complies and rests the side of his head against the touch, closing his eyes to try and capture to feeling in his mind.

Until he feels Viktor’s' fingers gently bite into the skin of his hips, rousing him, the figure skater trails his nose over the inseam of the hotel pillowcase and runs his own hand through the dampening tufts of his hair, already breathless over the entirety of it all. The elder’s length slips inside, gently, then all at once. Yuri gasps in his name.

His own inexperience had nudged at his conscience throughout the night, but as soon as he’s filled with Viktor’s heat, all he can see and think is white. It hurts, he can’t deny. They both stay completely still until they’re both confident that Yuri has had time to adjust to the unfamiliar intrusion.

Blinded, he wants to make it good, not only for himself. But for Viktor. He circles his hips whilst the brown orbs disappear while his eyelids drift shut and he forgets to breathe. He can hear the figure behind him cursing over the ringing in his ears, and then there's a hand scratching his lower back, massaging over the fullness of his backside.

"A-Ah..." Shoulder blades shiver as he bends his face into the plushness of the pillow, pouring out plentiful sounds of pleasure while the room echos out the wet sounds being created between the two individuals. He’s overheated, moving his hips continuously behind him as Viktor rocks into the backs of his thighs. Yuri can feel his lover’s nails grip harder against him. He loves it.

He's not sure he'll ever get used to the sensation, but he probably won't mind if it makes him this weak every time. Never in his life would he think having sex with another person would feel this amazing, he never thought the epitome of his own self made orgasms could reach even higher heights.

There's a long moment in which Yuri has no idea what's happening while being so taken aback with the intensity of their actions, and before he knows it he finds himself rolling on top of Viktor, as if switching positions. Knees bracketing his lover’s body and hands on either side of his pectorals, it’s quite embarrassing to have Viktor staring up at him during such an intimate time. Yet at the same time, it’s quite the turn-on.

To have the man who hundreds upon thousands lust over, the silver-haired individual keeps his eyes on no one else besides Yuri himself would make even the shyest person giddy with confidence. Glasses crooked on his face, the skater blurts out a sweet chuckle while shifting into a more comfortable position. Viktor replies with the purest smile Yuri had ever seen.

It takes Yuri a few seconds to figure out how and even where to move his hand, since the newfound angle is particularly foreign and he can’t quite see beneath him, but there's nothing discouraging about the way Viktor’s hand comes up to press against his heart that thumps violently against his chest.

They can’t take their eyes off of one another, and soon enough Yuri’s hand meets with his fiance’s on his chest, his fingers lacing over the back of his coaches hand. Their golden rings overlap each other while feeling the pulsation of his skin. It feels as if time had stopped, melancholy fills their bloodstream as neither of them could care less if the world had ended in this moment. Yuri’s heart completely gives into Viktors. And Viktor has finally refound the true meaning of life.

Yuri’s second hand takes hold of Viktors heavy length, just the feeling of it makes him realize just how truly close he is to his climax, and Yuri can’t deny the fact that he’s close either. The skater angles his cock perfectly, head of his length gliding directly up against his tight walls. He can't seem to get any air in his lungs and his muscles feel on fire. He arches up wants the two of them to stay right there forever. The skater can already feel the tight pulling in his gut, the pleasure getting to be too much

"Mmh-- Viktor..." Picking his hips up and dropping them down against Viktor’s hips, he ruts himself against the body beneath him, his perfectly pink flushed cock rubbing against Viktor’s prominent hipbone. He cries out with each stroke, Viktor grunts behind gritted teeth in reply.

Perfectly in sync, their bodies move with each other in harmony of the most beautiful music heard by man, the music of their love story, speaking the language their bodies create as they move together with sincere passion. His whole body clamps down and he scrabbles for purchase, anything, both arms winding around tightly around his coaches broader shoulders. His thighs tense hard against his lover’s waist, it causes him to sit up.

Viktor fucks him in quick motions as they sit against one another, fingers grappling against the plush skin of Yuri’s ass. Yuri’s shorter legs lacing around Viktor’s frame, his hips pushing down against his thick cock for more, it's _hot._

It’s the moment when the head of his member pushes against a specific bundle of nerves deep within him that his tear ducts begin to swell, his nostrils flare as he breathes out deeply, eyes glazing over. He’s whimpering, crying out into Viktor’s mouth. It’s when Viktor turns his face in close to Yuri’s and whispers in a hoarse tone, “I love you,” right against the shell of Yuri’s ear. The tears spill, casting down blushed cheeks, and Yuri comes. The out of body experience washes over him, his entire figure jerking uncontrollably in the hold of Viktor’s arms, clenching hard around Viktor’s cock. Dirtying splashes of white against his lover’s toned stomach.

Viktor pants out below him, managing to get another couple of strokes into his lover before he’s coming too, breathing heavily against the skin of Yuri’s cheek. Painting the warm interiors.

Yuri feels his legs go limp and he can’t quite tell if he can open his eyes or not, his tight grip unable to cease around his lover’s arms as he can’t bring himself to move, as if he were scared that if he were to let go Viktor would leave, he would disappear.

The room fills completely with uneven breathing, as if it were their first time trying to get the hang of oxygen. They gulp down, swallowing down built up saliva they had forgotten to during the activity. He can feel Viktor’s lips kissing at every inch of skin his ear possesses, and he doesn’t ever want it to stop.

 

 

The next hour is spent with Yuri cleaning up his mess with the wrinkled undershirt he previously had on, though it eventually returns back on the floor. They're both quiet and soft and slow, and it's perfect. No words needed to be exchanged between the fiancés, instead the way that Viktor trails the pads of his fingers across Yuri’s tear stained cheekbones, tracing over the slight creases of his eye sockets, stroking his temples with the balls of his thumbs,  it holds enough of their explanation of love in itself through the actions of the elder.

Their legs tangle together as the only light shining into their room is the moonlight casting over the Barcelona skyline, casting into their room from the spacious window built within the hotel wall. Yuri’s head is propped underneath Viktor’s chin as their sight connects on the light of the moon illuminating the skyscrapers beneath it’s surface.

“Thank you.” The brunet’s nose nudges against the curve of his coaches jaw, resulting with a hushed sigh that leaves his nostrils in a content manner, fingers tracing over the evident structures of his lover’s collarbones.

"For what?” Curiously, Viktor asks, taking in the mixed scent of sweat and his own cologne in the tufts of his lover’s hair.

“For everything.” Yuri speaks in a hushed whisper. “I don’t… I don’t know where I’d be without you in my life. I was in such a horrid place a year ago, I didn’t know if I’d ever make it to where I am today without you. I don’t know if I’d even be _here_ if it weren’t for you...” He pulls his head back slightly to be able to create full contact with the other, teeth nipping at the bottom of his own lower lip, fidgeting as he doesn’t quite know how to put his words. Yuri presses his thumbs into the hollows behind Viktor’s jaw as he had done before, resulting in a warm laugh.

Slightly cold feet underneath the fabric of multiple blankets reassuringly stroke up the side of Yuri’s calves.“You saved me, Yuri,” Viktor whispers in his ear, then pulls back to look him in the face. “The feeling is mutual, in that case.” His eyelids curve along with the heart shaped smile presenting itself against the apples of his cheeks. “Don’t you forget it.”

Yuri laughs brightly in response, leaving a proper kiss to his lover’s lips as another way of explaining his appreciation for the other, and soon after his head is nestled in the crook of his lover’s neck like the few moments before.

They nestle against each other, two fitted figures with their arms and legs tangled together in a bow of ecstasy. Viktor raises his hand to his chest after his chest heaves out one last sigh of content. Yuri’s fingers lace over top, the spaces of their fingers fitting perfectly within one another. Moonlight shines in through the glass barrier of the windowsill, casting it's light upon the golden rings, the reflection bounces onto Viktor's cheek. The scene catches Yuri's eye, for a moment he smiles, truly finding his ultimate bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! I'm so pleased to be able to contribute something to this fandom though it may not be as good as many others on here! this is my first ever post on ao3 and I haven't written fanfiction in multiple years so please excuse me if there's any typos or errors. ♡
> 
> If you guys have any questions or would like to talk to me my tumblr is @hanzos-tit, thanks to all those who have read this, all my love goes to you! ♡


End file.
